Plot Hooks
Here, you can post and vote on possible plot hooks that you can follow. The Game Master will create some of them, and players are welcome to create their own in the suggestions page. Vote on any number of plot hooks by putting your name underneath it. Use the comments to talk about jobs if you wish. In preparing for a session, the Game Master will select one of the plot hooks with the most player votes and plan around that. This way, players get input into the kind of jobs their characters take, but the GM also has the opportunity to prepare for the adventure. Please use a numbered list to vote on jobs. Open Adventures These are the adventures that are available to choose from for an upcoming adventure. All of these are things that are currently happening in the galaxy (whether you choose to do anything about them or not!) Some missions may stay around as options for a while, but others may be time-sensitive and disappear or change if you choose to address other matters. A Creepy Crawly Critter Rumors of a giant K'lor'slug on the planet of Voon are circulating around the Core. A creature of that size must be at least 50 years old (very uncommon for a K'lor'slug), and supposedly the beast is being slaughtered and sold piece by piece as a delicacy. It would be a tragedy to let such a terrible fate befall that beast. Backstory Missions These missions are related to the backstory of some of the heroes on the mirage. They may have been from previous campaigns, their actual backstory, or unresolved plot lines from previous missions. These missions either require or highly recommend playing specific characters. Who, us? A duraplast bounty sheet has made its way back to Mirage, ''with the names and descriptions of those of you who came from Rundoff.'' Any information concerning their whereabouts is requested, in exchange for "favors of expertise." One of the bounty hunters who regularly passes through Mirage brought it to your attention - he recognized you when he saw the bounty sheet, but said that he's not stupid enough to disrupt Doc Khan's operations by trying to bring you in. According to the sheet, to contact whoever posted your bounty, you can visit the Czerka headquarters on Arrinek III and say that you have obsidian-topsoil property you would like to sell the rights to. Mini Adventures Quick and simple mission ideas for if we don't have a lot of time (maybe from finishing a mission early, or spending a lot of time doing book work). The goal is for these to take half an hour to an hour, and have a smaller reward. Don't Open, you say.... Doc Khan wants you to deliver a package to a Fenn Vosh on the planet Plexis. He is giving each player who assists in the delivery 1k credits, with the stipulation that it must NOT be opened for any reason. Just a package, right? What could possibly go wrong... Adventure Suggestions This is where you can put your mission ideas! If it's suitable, the Game Master will move it into the Open Adventures section (after making any appropriate changes). Hello Darkness My Old Friend (AKA: Seven Samurai/ Magnificent Seven, but in space) Running out of food for the their ship, the group lands on a small planet on the Outer Rim. They discover that this planet has year long sunrises and sunsets, meaning it takes one galactic year for a planetary day to pass. The area they land in is a small, rundown farming town. They barely make it by during their regular lives, but every year they can anticipate the arrival of a group of bandits, coming to loot just before the six month night. The people turn to the group for aid, seeking protection during the gang's next visit. However, the sun is setting quickly, and it soon becomes clear that there is a spy in the midst of the town.... (I think this one offers a good cross between political/negotiation type stuff, because of the investigation about the spy and getting to know the townsfolk and the town itself. It also promises a finale with lots of combat, as we actually defend the town and execute our plan).